New Kid
by horselover65
Summary: Jake is the new kid and he meets Sam a girl that doesn't trust guys and she is really good at sports. Can he help her trust guys again or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a new story. I know what you are thinking why is she doing more sotries when she already has six that are not done. The word is that I am crazy. Haha JK. I just thought of this story so I needed to type it right now. NOTE= Sam does not know Jake yet and Jake is new to the town. I hope you like it please leave a review. **

**

* * *

**

"Sam time to go to school." Yelled Gram from downstairs.

"Coming." Great another day of school though Sam. She was not a normal girl she barely talked unless she was spoken to and was a tomboy. She was good at most sports but nobody knew and she didn't trust guys because all of the football players were mean and thought they were all that when really they stunk on solid ice. Sam got up and quickly got changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and cowboy boots.

"Hi Gram." Sam said on the way coming down.

"Hi. Have a good day at school." Gram gave Sam money to buy her lunch and gave her a hug. Sam went to the bus stop where she had to wait with the quarterback because they shared a bus stop. Sam didn't say anything at all when they quarterback spoke.

"We won yesterday thanks for asking. Maybe if you were half as good of sports as you were not talking you would make more friends then your one friend that you have now."

"And if you got any better at your sport the other team wouldn't get as many points now would they." Sam whispered so softly that he didn't hear her and just nodded his head and then turned the other way.

The bus pulled up and of course the guy had to get in first before Sam. Wow another person that thinks he is all that what is next thought Sam. The ride to school was uneventful and then when Sam got to school since she was a freshmen she had to go right to her locker where the other older kids got to spend some time talking to one another. Sam was looking at her schedule since it was the day right after summer break. She was so caught up in trying to figure where she was going she didn't relize that she was heading toward where all the sport guys hang out. Sam was just about to turn around not wanting to see them when her best friend Jen came up to her.

"Sam we have a new kid. He is a junior and he looks pretty nice but he is hanging out with the football people and you know how they can turn nice people into mean people in a couple of guys."

"I know Jen. Come on let's get to class."

"So Sam when are you going to go run on the tracka are you going to go do it in study hall again?" Jen was the only one that knew how good Sam was at sports and Sam wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah. I am thinking so. I have study hall second period so that will be easy and quick to change. Do you want to join me today?"

"No thanks I am nowhere as good of a runner as you are. But I do hear the new kid is half indian his mom is white and his dad is indian."

"Thats great Jen but I got to get to class bye." Sam left wanting to go out on the track as soon as possibly.

Sam's first class flew by and Sam was the first one out the door when the bell rang. She got changed into gym shorts and her t-shirt and went down to the track. Sam was doing as many laps as she could and way up all the way to twenty-four laps which is six miles in eighteen minutes which is going pretty fast when Sam heard clapping. Sam turned toward the sound and was shcoked to see a guy that Sam had never seen before. All of a sudden he was walking toward her.

"Hi. I am Jake Ely. I just moved here. You are pretty good at running. Are you on any sport teams."

"No. All the guys hate me I know it is weird to think that they hate me but they do. All of them think I am no good at sports when really I can kick their butts at football anyday." Sam had no idea how she releashed that much information on somebody that she barley knew it just kind of slipped out. Just as Jake was about to say something the bell rang and Sam made a run for it.


	2. Football

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please leave a review! I know Jake is out of character speaking a lot but that is the way I am making him in this story. By the way there is some football in this story so if you don't like football or don't know a lot about the game it could be hard to understand. I was raised around the game so that is why it just felt natural to add football to this story. (I LOVE FOOTBALL!)**

**

* * *

**Jake ran after her noticing how fast she was. He put on an extra burst of speed and then grabbed her arm.

"Why are you running from me?"

Sam looked away quickly not wanting to speak to him.

"Come on talk to me please what you did on the track was amazing. You are really good at sports and the reason why the quarter back is not going to say how good he is because I tried out for the football team and got quarterback. I want you to try out to. Please I think you have a good throwing arm."

Sam said nothing and when Jake looked at her Sam looked away again.

"I got to go. I am not trying out for any sports team." Then Sam left looking down at the concrete while walking.

Wow she is different thought Jake staring after her. What seemed weird was that she was like a concrete wall that wasn't going to break down anytime soon.

Sam got changed and went to her next class and found out that it was with Jake. He was turning popular with everybody greeting him and slapping him on the back. Jake just nodded his head at people not really caring and sat down next to Sam.

"Hey."

Sam looked away and then she heard Danny one of the football players say to Jake "Come on you don't want to sit next to the loser. She is not good at sports at all and she won't talk at all. You don't need to know she is good for nothing."

Jake looked at Sam and saw that her expression stayed the same on not showing any sign of anything. Jake couldn't believe that she didn't run out of the room crying or keep her temper in. Jake tried to not say anything but finally he exploded.

"Don't talk to her that way she did nothing to you and you never know she could beat you at sports in fact she will try out for the football team so today at practice she is coming down with me and trying for the quarterback. I don't care of she takes my place I would rather have her have it then any of you."

"Okay dude I am sorry and I guess we will see her today at practice. We aren't going easy on her so don't count on her making a place."

"You know what Danny I am going to have her try out in one week. I am being nice and giving you guys time to practice so she doesn't mop you up on the field."

Jake sat back down and looked at Sam who was looking at him with a look that said you better be kidding me or else.

"You are trying out and for the next week I am going to be your trainer. You are good at sports and a tomboy so I am trying to make you do something that you will enjoy." Said Jake proud of himself for doing what he did.

"What were you thinking? They will get me to the ground in one second if I am going to play with the football team I better be nice to the grass and ground because that is where I am going to be when I play."

"Come on Sam you can do this. You are really good at sports I know that but nobody else does and you need to show them that you are just as good."

"Fine I will do it but I am not a nice person to be around in the mornings."

"Really? Then what is your explanation for how you are acting now?" Asked Jake pretending to be shocked. Sam glared at him and hit him knowing he was teasing.

"You better watch it Ely or I will end up taking your place on the football team and then I can say that you are a better coach then a player and that coach will sit you on the bench so what do you think about that?"

"Good joke Sam let me know who it goes but I am guessing that we should get to class." Sam looked around and saw that all the kids were in the classes.

"I think that would be a good idea." They went to their classes and Sam got yelled at twice for drawing footballs on her book.

At the end of the day Sam couldn't wait to play football. She had seen her guy cousins do it all the time and they wouldn't let her play because they didn't want to hurt her.

Jake came out of his class and saw Sam at her locker.

"Hey Sam should I come over to train you today?"

"Sure that would be great thank you so much Jake or I should call you Ely like all the guys do."

"Whatever know I wrote what I want you to be good at down on a piece of paper in study hall and we need to get you to throw far at least 230 feet." **(Sorry I had to put this in I can throw 250 feet. I guess it is nice having a lot of guys cousins. Haha)**

"At least? That is a far way to throw!"

"Wow Sam are you already quitting?"

"No. See you after school Jake who is about to be flat cake after I am done playing football." Before Jake could think of a comeback Sam was already running toward her bus.


	3. Working

**Here is the next chapter. I am so looking forward to Sam playing football! Haha. Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Jake got there thirty minutes later and Sam was riding her horse. Jake watched for a couple of minutes and saw that she was good with horses.

"Sam I am here are you ready to begin?" Jake asked and Sam looked at him and dismounted her horse. She walked right past him and into the barn where she brushed him and then put him in his stall. Then she turned to Jake.

"I'm ready." Jake led her out to where he had put a football.

"Sam now I am going to show you how to throw now I need to stand behind you with my arm on your hand so don't freak out." Jake went behind her to show her how to throw when Sam's Dad came out and say them.

"Who the heck are you and take your hands off of my daughter!" Wyatt came out and grabbed Jake by the arm.

"Sir I was teaching her how to throw a football." Jake answered trying to keep from getting out of the Dad's grip.

"Now why would she want to play football? If she wanted to she could have came to me and I would have showed her!"

"Sir the guys at our school are always giving Sam a hard time and I told them that in one week I would take her to a practice and that she could kick their butts so Sam agreed to work with me."

Wyatt looked at Sam who nodded her head and then looked down at the ground.

"Fine I believe you but no funny business. I want you two to train and that is it. If you want Jake you can take her to your house and train with her. Don't be shocked if she is a natural at it." Wyatt said and he smiled to himself because he kept it from Sam but Wyatt's cousins were retired pro football players.

"Okay." Jake stretched the word out and looked at Sam who had her head down. Jake noticed that she was still very shy and tried to avoid attention.

"Sir if that is okay with you we are going to run to my house and then we are going to work on throwing and then aiming." Jake told Wyatt who nodded his head and Jake took that as an okay sign and dragged Sam past him and then nodded with his head that she should start running. She did and just as Wyatt was going into the house he saw Gram looking out the window.

"Wyatt she is going to be a natural at football. Her cousins were the best players out there in the world and I know you did the right thing about changing your name so nobody would know anything for Sam's sake but you should at least tell her. Plus did you see the way Jake was looking at her? I can tell you right now that he is protective with her and is caring. I think she will be fine with the other kids. Can you see them getting married one day?" Gram asked getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Mom I don't think that will happen besides I think that Sam just wants to be good at sports. Besides when does she have time for a guy? She is way into sports and horses." Wyatt said.

Gram just shook her head and walked outside to her garden.

Sam and Jake were running when Linc pulled over to them in his car.

"Hey Sam and Jake hi I met you before and I am sure you have met Rachel she is my daughter. Why are you hanging out with Sam? I mean Rachel said that you are popular and only unpopular people hang out with Sam. She barely talks." Linc said wanting to make Sam cry. Of course she didn't do anything.

"Listen here Linc I am hanging out with her because she is one of the coolest people ever and she is very good at sports. I can also choose people who I want to be friends with thank you very much!"

Jake grabbed Sam's hand and they started running towards Jake's house. Jake looked over at Sam and saw that she was looking down at the road and not looking straight ahead.

"Sam are you okay? That Linc sounds like a jerk." Jake said wanting to get somewhat of a response.

"Yeah I am fine and yes he is a jerk. All he cares about is trying to be a western cowboy and making sure that hi kids are spoiled rotten. So how do you like it here?"

"Yes I am enjoying it here. At first I wasn't really fond of moving from my old ranch here. By the way I should warn you that I have many other brothers that live here to so there will be many boys so don't freak out. Five minutes later they were at Jake's house and Sam noticed that there were a lot of guys working outside. They all stared at Sam when she walked past and Sam tried to hide behind Jake not liking the eyes on her.

"Hey Jake who is the girl?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn this is Sam. Sam this is Quinn. Listen everybody this is Sam and I am going to teach her to be the best football player ever!" Jake shouted so he wouldn't have to tell them eight times. Jake led Sam to the barn and grabbed one of his footballs. Okay now don't worry about the spiral on the ball I just want to see how far you can throw it." He handed Sam the ball and Sam threw it and it traveled 230 feet and was a perfect spiral.

Jake was shocked and his brothers were watching and they looked just as shocked.

"Wow that was fun Jake."

"Sam that was perfect! Know I know you can throw far but now we want to bring that ball down and aim at the people's stomach."

Sam nodded and Jake was showing Sam how to do that when Jake's dad came walking out and looked shocked at what he saw.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	4. Dinner at Jake's

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it! I know it has been a while since I updated and its been because I had the flu and with school it is hard! So I am so sorry for that but I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Luke looked out the window and saw his son Jake with a girl teaching her how to play football and what surprised him more was that Jake looked like he actually cared.

"Jake what are you doing?" Luke yelled letting Jake know he saw.

"Oh hi dad this is Sam. I am teaching her how to play football because the guys are giving her a hard time and she is really good at sports so I am helping her out by training her so she can kick their butts." Jake answered with a smile.

"Oh okay well good luck and just have her play against Quinn and if she can beat him then she is pretty good." Luke said and Quinn yelled "I heard that!"

Jake rolled his eyes and nodded knowing that Quinn was going to love playing against Sam. Luke left leaving the two of them and Sam threw the ball and it was low and a spiral.

"Jake did you see that I did it!" Sam asked doing her own little happy dance that caused Jake to laugh and Quinn come up behind her.

"Hey Sam can you do that dance again because I already got half and this is going on youtube for sure." Sam turned around and saw Quinn and turned bright red. That brought out her shy side came out. She went behind Jake and whispered "Please no. No youtube." Sam was scared that Quinn would just make fun of her but when Jake glared at him and got the video camera from him and deleted that video Quinn came over and apologized.

"Sam I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Sam nodded and then Jake and his brothers got called in for dinner and Sam looked at Jake.

"Thanks for teaching me how to throw good passes bye. I will go so you can eat dinner." Sam walked away and was just about to get Ace from a pasture when Jake said

"Sam my mom wants you to stay for dinner and I don't think she is taking no for an answer so come on." Sam looked at Jake and then nodded her head after a minute of thinking about it.

Everybody was already seated and as soon as Jake and her sat down everybody immediately dug into the food that was on the table piling their plates high even Jake.

Mrs. Ely looked at Sam and smiled "You get used to this but go right ahead and elbow people if you need to."

Sam smiled but waited until everybody got what they wanted and then she served herself she barely filled up her plate and started eating what she had on there.

"Sam is that all you are eating because there is plenty more food mom only put some on the table for us." Jake told her worrying that she wasn't eating enough.

"Jake this is what I normally eat. I was never the type of person that eats a ton." Jake nodded and everybody looked at her like she was an alien because she did not eat a lot.

"So Sam since we are new here any people that we should stay away from?" Quinn asked wanting to know about the people here.

"Well most people are jerks to me so I am not really sure how the people act around you. I bet they act like they are so nice around you guys. But one person is Rachel. She is Linc's daughter and one of the brattiest people you will ever meet. She hates people that aren't rich and don't look up to her. Then the football captain and the rest of his team hate me. Do you guys like it here so far?" Sam asked them not wanting to name ALL the people that hated her.

"It is really nice here. I love the land here and the school and I think the rest of my brothers agree with me right guys?" Quinn asked and everybody said yes after that.

"Know I think it is fair that we quiz Sam to get to know her more. I mean you never know when we would need to help her." Bryan said with a smile on his face knowing that this was going to be the worst dinner for Sam.

"YES!" All the boys yelled and Sam looked like she wanted to throw her food at them.

"Okay I call going first." Yelled Quinn. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Sam looked at him for a minute to see if he was serious and when she say he was she replied "No I have never had a boyfriend. None of the guys at our school like me. Some of them are just all jerks. There is one guy that is really nice to me and he doesn't pick on me at all and sometimes smiles at me in the hallways."

Everybody whistled and Sam blushed if they asked how it is she would be dead because it was Jake and there was no way she would admit that. It was just a tiny crush nothing like she was totally in love.

"So how is the lucky guy?" Bryan asked watching as Sam blushed even more.

"I am not going to tell you that! You don't need to know that." Sam said looking down at her plate her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Now boys no more questions for Sam I think she has had quite enough." Maxine scolded her sons. They all nodded but Sam could see that they still wanted to ask her more questions. Sam noticed that it was dark and remembered that she had to run home. Sam stopped eating after she ate only a little bit so she wouldn't get stomach trouble while she was running home. Since it was a Friday night her Dad didn't worry about her getting home late. After everybody was done eating Maxine went and did the dishes. Sam offered to help but she refused and told her to go in the living room with the guys. Sam sat down and watched football on the t v and then noticed it was nine.

"Well thank you for everything but I have to go." Sam stood up and waved to everyone then walked into the kitchen where Maxine was.

"Thank you so much for dinner it was wonderful. I have to go back home but thank you for letting me come over. I might see you tomorrow if we are working on football tomorrow though." Sam said hoping that Maxine wouldn't notice that she had to walk home. Sam didn't want to call her Dad because that would show her weakness and she didn't want to ask them to drive her home because they had spent all evening with her and might have gotten sick of having her around.

"You are very welcome honey come over whenever you want to. The guys will never admit it but they like having you around." Maxine winked at her and Sam smiled. Sam walked out of the door and walked out. As soon as she made it out of there driveway she started to run. Sam was running on the side of the road when a tuck pulled up next to her with the whole football team but Jake in it.

Great thought Sam.

* * *

**Please leave a review. They help me update faster.**


End file.
